The little lost catdemon
by Small Ghost
Summary: Lupinex finds a cat-demon everyone seems to like her, except Sanqwinex what happens when this cat-demon decides to play a few pranks on the Dark Bladers! ....until things get out of hand.....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yo! I don't own the Dark Bladers but I own Heero!  
  
The Little Lost Cat Demon  
  
A girl, she was small her hair was a ruffled mess she was beaten and bloody, an obvious fight had bestowed upon her and she knew she was going to die. She staggered back and forth leaning against trees in the thick forest as she tried to hang on for her tender life; the lack of blood to her brain was causing her head to spin and her vision to blur. She fell. Her head thumped onto the dark ground, blood began to pool her head and body. Her life was drawing to an end . . .  
  
Lupanex prowled merrily through that very forest a large bone stuck out the corner of his mouth, he sighed to himself it was such a glorious night and he was happy because he was full up on the bone marrow that he needed to survive, it was always a pleasure. He then caught up on a new scent; he sniffed the air with his hypersensitive were-wolf nose,  
  
"Blood, there's blood nearby," Lupanex murmured, he began to follow the trail of blood as he got nearer an nearer he could smell this was no ordinary human blood . . .this was the blood of a demon! He soon stumbled across the girl or what at first he thought was an ordinary girl. He pressed his middle and index finger against the girl's neck she was alive but barely.  
  
"Poor kid!" said Lupanex as he picked the girl up and began to trot back to his dark home.  
  
*********************** A few days later! ******************************  
  
"Come on! Wake up you stupid little cat girl!" snapped Sangwinex kicking the bed in which the girl lay the Dark Bladers were crowded around the bed, the girl hadn't moved for days! Well that was until now. A loud moan escaped her lips and she brought the ragged covers up over her head,  
  
"Oh omae ur koroso!" she groaned she was obviously delirious she couldn't even tell what country she was in!  
  
"Hey leave her alone Sangwinex she's in a lot of pain!" said Lupanex whilst tending to her wounds,  
  
"Does this face look like it cares? This is Scotland Einstein now get up!" scowled Sangwinex,  
  
"Aw leave the poor little noraneko to rest," cooed Zomb obviously delighted to have such a small girl in his presence,  
  
"When did you start to speak Japanese Zomb?" asked Cenotaph curiously,  
  
"I dunno, I can read you know!" said Zomb,  
  
"Excuse me you little bin-raking cat girl get your sorry ass out of bed and eat your breakfast!" yelled Sangwinex, whom wasn't very happy about the cat- girl staying,  
  
"K'so kisama!" the girl murmured, Zomb pulled a face and then laughed,  
  
"What did she say Zomb?" hissed Sangwinex,  
  
"She said . . .fuck off!" laughed Zomb,  
  
"Oh she did! Did she?" said Sangwinex through gritted teeth, "Well then we're just gonna have to PULL HER TAIL!!" Sangwinex put his hand under the cover and yanked the cat-girls tail hard. She shrieked and pounced upon Sangwinex sinking her long cat-like fangs into his shoulder,  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!! GETTHISTHINGOFFMENOW!" Yelled Sangwinex in pain running about with the cat girl's sharp teeth embedded in his shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
*  
  
* * *  
  
It took the combined strength of Lupanex, Zomb and Cenotaph to remove the cat girl off his shoulder. The cat girl was now sprawled across Lupanex's knee her arms were draping around his neck, she was dressed in one of Lupanex's shrouds. Her eyes were firmly shut and her large whole cat ears stuck out the side of her head along with the long black Whiskers which cascaded off her face her tail flicked from side to side in a content manner and if you listened carefully a soft purring could be heard.  
  
"Isn't she cute?" asked Lupanex cooing over the cat girl who was cuddling into him,  
  
"No!" snapped Sangwinex who was nursing his shoulder,  
  
"Yeah she's just like a little kitten," said Zomb,  
  
"A little kitten with sharp teeth that tried to kill me!" said Sangwinex,  
  
"Lighten up Dark, we'll just take care of her until she gets better," said Lupanex ruffling the girl's hair, "See? She's nice!"  
  
"Yeah real nice," said Sangwinex rolling his eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
That's the first chapter up I hope you're liking this now review! Thanks! And just to let you all know all flames will be used to burn Mariah! (Gomen nasai Mao fans!) 


	2. Pranks

I would like to thank ya'll who reviewed and I know I'm baka I spelt the names Lupinex and Sanqwinex wrong! Gomen nasai!!  
  
Well here's chapter 2 enjoy and remember I only own Heero; the Dark Bladers belong to Beyblade!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapter 2: Pranks  
  
Another day another drama! The cat-girl known as Heero seemed to get along well with almost everyone. . .almost! The cat-girl and the vampire stared each other down. Have you heard of that phrase glaring daggers? Well these were bloomin' swords! Heero grinned evilly, a cruel little idea creeped into her clever little mind.  
  
"Lupinex! Where are the bones?" she asked politely, Lupinex smiled,  
  
"Just where they usually are Sister Heero," said Lupinex, Sanqwinex growled he was hating this! His fellow demon brothers were treating that demonic walking litter box as if she were a part of the Dark Bladers! Oh the cruel irony!  
  
Heero trotted over to the pile of bones which were stored in the cupboard, she grinned and covered one in garlic, when she was done she walked over to the table yet again,  
  
"Look Sanqwinex! Sister Heero has brought us all a bone!" said Zomb cheerfully, Sanqwinex gritted his teeth even he called the fuzzy brat sister!  
  
Heero approached Sanqwinex last and put on that Oh-I'm-so-shy-oh-I-love-you- Sangwinex face on,  
  
"This one's yours handsome!" she said in a flirty voice followed by a wink, Sanqwinex's face turned the same colour as his hair!  
  
"Thanks . . .I guess," Sanqwinex mumbled, he put the bone in his mouth. It tasted suspiciously funny. It then started to burn his mouth,  
  
"ARGH! GARLIC?!" He screeched spitting the bone out, "YOU LITTLE TWIT!!"  
  
Zomb, Cenotaph, Lupinex and Heero rolled about on the floor with laughter!  
  
"Oh that was a good one!" laughed Cenotaph,  
  
"Sister Heero one, Brother Sanqwinex zilch!" laughed Lupinex,  
  
"Say here's a joke! Why does Sanqwinex have no friends?" asked Heero,  
  
"Why?" giggled Zomb,  
  
"Cos he's a pain in the neck! Get it he's a vampire!" said Heero the Dark Bladers with gutting themselves with laughter yet again. That's when Sanqwinex stormed out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Hope you liked this chapter now review! 


	3. The Change

Chapter three! Thanks to all who reviewed! You're all stars! Remember whom do I own? That's right Heero and a few others in this story and no one else!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter three: The change  
  
By the end of the week . . .  
  
As the first week drew to a close Sanqwinex had his hair singed, his face painted and his clothes died pink, he was ready to leave when something changed Heero . . .  
  
" I can't take it anymore! I can't stand her!" bawled Sanqwinex,  
  
"Chill out she's not ready to go yet brother! Said Lupinex trying to calm his raged teammate down,  
  
"Yeah, its not like Sister Heero has to go straight away," shrugged Zomb,  
  
"Sister? SISTER! She is NOT our sister!" bawled Sanqwinex; his blood was boiling in his veins,  
  
"Brother Sanqwinex! Calm down you're being most unreasonable!" growled Cenotaph, who was always the one who stopped fights, mainly because Sanqwinex was afraid of him and he was the eldest of the four demons,  
  
"Yes brother," replied Sanqwinex guiltily,  
  
"That goes to all of you!" snarled the enraged mummy,  
  
"Sorry brother," replied Lupinex and Zomb bowing their heads.  
  
*********************** Whilst in Heero's room ************************  
  
Heero was sprawled out on her bed humming a tune whilst plotting new pranks on Sanqwinex in a notebook, when there was a cold gust of wind and a distant cackle echoed around her,  
  
"Who's there?" she stammered the laugh grew harder, she recognized it,  
  
"Zelatous! What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" she said trying not to show the fear in her voice,  
  
"There's no use trying to hide it Heero I can sense the fear all around you!" snarled the voice,  
  
"What do you want?" she cried,  
  
"Well if it wasn't for those meddling amateurs you'd be dead!" growled the voice, "I'm going to kill you Heero and this time you WON'T get away! If you ever come home I'll tear off your limbs!" and with a laugh the voice vanished.  
  
Heero slumped down onto her bed shivering tears streamed down her fragile cheeks, her pillow stifled the soft sobbing, and she didn't want the Dark Bladers to know she was going soft!  
  
After a few minutes she decided to go sleep in the living room, she was afraid Zelatous may try to hurt her she slumped down onto the sofa and proceeded to sleep there for days.  
  
That was chapter three, please R&R!! 


	4. Love Blossoms

Hiya guys! I'm contemplating to make this chapter a lemon! But it's fluffy that's for sure I won't let you know who it is though! ? /? Well its time for chapter four and as you know I don't own any of the characters except Heero and a few others.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Love Blossoms  
  
Heero hadn't moved from the sofa for almost a week and The Dark Bladers were getting worried even Sanqwinex! Heero hadn't eaten anything or even drank for that matter, she would just lie there.  
  
"Come on babe you just gotta get up!" coaxed Lupinex, but it wasn't working, she seemed paralysed with fear, "You at least gotta tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I . . .can't," was all Heero replied weakly,  
  
"You've at least got to eat something Heero! You're wasting away!" said Lupinex,  
  
"I'm fine," she replied,  
  
Lupinex gave up she just wouldn't listen! They had all tried to persuade her, but it wouldn't work she just lay there doing nothing. Until . . .  
  
********************* Sanqwinex's POV *******************************  
  
I paced up and down, I was left to look after Heero whilst the guys went out, but she was asleep.  
  
I sat down on a stool in front of her, she was asleep but she was crying, that sad look was pasted upon her face, the tears streamed from her eyes as a low murmur escaped her lips, I felt like crying myself I lifted her up in my arms and sat back down on the sofa so that she was sprawled out across me, she was stone cold,  
  
"Heero . . .what's wrong with you?" I sighed holding the small Neko in his arms I stared at her maybe she just needed some attention, maybe she just needed some love what could I possibly do to make her feel more safe, oh I wish I knew after all this time of hating her . . .I think . . .I think I've finally fallen in love with her, right when she needs me the most I just have to make her better, somehow.  
  
I bent forward to kiss her, my lips met hers oh she's so cold! Maybe I could give her some of my body heat. I could feel her could breath freeze my insides if I didn't know any better I'd say she was dead, or worse dying. I ran my hand across her smooth face and ran my fingers through her mop of black hair and made my way slowly down her back, my tongue creeped through into her mouth . . .they don't call this the kiss of life for nothing! I felt her slowly move in my arms and then a sharp pain in my lower lip, she bit me! She really bit me! The taste of blood seeped into my mouth; I had the urge to gulp it down in large mouthfuls . . .well sue me! I'm a vampire! I opened my eyes slowly and to my surprise I saw her large sapphire eyes staring back at me! Uh oh deep trouble now Sanqwinex!  
  
"Why were you kissing me Sanqwinex?" she asked weakly,  
  
"I wanted to make you feel better, Heero what's wrong with you? You're never like this! Tell me, was it something I said? Listen and before you say a word . . .I love you," I said, I could see her eyes grow larger,  
  
"You do?" she croaked, "I've never noticed, I thought you hated me?"  
  
"I did too, until about a few days ago, anyways why are you upset?" I said,  
  
"Someone's trying to kill me!" she sobbed burying her face in my chest, I could feel her tears seep into my clothing,  
  
"Who? I'll kill them!" I growled, I felt a tremendous surge of hate flow through me; damn the bitch that's trying to hurt Heero! How dare they!  
  
"No he'll kill you!" she cried,  
  
This looked as if it was going to be tough! But we'll get through it! I'll tell the guys about this . . .well maybe not about the kisses but you know! I'll kill that guy whose threatening her!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well no lemon! But it'll get better I promise! Now please R&R!! 


	5. Nirvana Disturbed

Chap 5 guys! I hope you like this one! And I'm glad you folks are enjoying this so far! The reason I'm writing this chapter is because I'm sick and tired of 'love at first sight' style fics! Gomen nasai if you like them but IIE!! I HATE THEM! So Heero has rejected Sanqwinex but she has her reasons! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Nirvana Disturbed!  
  
**************************** Heero's POV *****************************  
  
"BLERCH! PITOOEE! PITOOE!" I spat trying to get the taste of Sanqwinex out my mouth. I shuddered . . .gross, that Vampire has a crush on me? Now that is just wrong!! No way will I let that freak-show stick his tongue down my throat! I just . . .I guess you might say I'm afraid of love. Yeah, yeah I know its sounds totally baka! But I . . .I dunno its just freaky I guess I wasn't ready for it, I'm too immature and demonically groovy to share a passionate game of tonsil tennis with that blood-sucker! Am I being juvenile? No, I'm not I have my reasons and one of them is Zelatous. You see Zelatous is my Arch Enemy my Indian amongst my cowboys, my fox amongst my chickens. He hates me and I hate him. The story is long and time is of the essence. So to shorten it, I betrayed my team I was thrown out and if I ever showed my face again, Zelatous would kill me . . .but they hunted me down and beat me up, they tried to kill me Zelatous and his gang of 'Humanly Challenged Mutts!' and they would have succeeded if not for that Dark Tenshi Lupinex! He saved me.  
  
I sigh as I slump down on the couch; I'm still a bit edgy and I could use a fresh victim. The Dark Bladers are away hunting; to fill their Demonic needs. My head is pounding and my black robes are sticking to me with cold sweat, my large cat ears are ringing and my whiskers seem to tingle, I hate this I really want to die! If I could just find a knife I could . . .I get up remembering my Claymore, my beautiful sword its in the bathroom. I walk hazily towards the hellish washroom. Oh good Kami! I pick up my beautiful blade it's so shiny. I pick it up shakily, sweat dripping off about every square inch of my pasty skin, rolling up my sleeve now and inhaling a large amount of air, I can feel all my pulse points battering and my heart is racing like a distressed wild animal in a cage. I put it to my skin,  
  
"I'm gonna do this . . .I . . . I'm going to," I stammer as I try to dig it in, I'm not scared of dying I really just don't want to. "I'm going to die anyway . . ." I finally found the courage to get over my human emotions. I guess there's a quicker way to die, I remove the studded collar for my neck and feel for the artery, I know that if I cut there that I will die quicker, I lift my precious sword to my shaking neck and take a deep sigh, you know that kind of sigh that you do to tell someone that you love them well listen carefully cos you'll only hear this once,  
  
"Sanqwinex . . .I hate you, if you even dream of touching my corpse I'll come back and haunt you! And Lupinex see ya hell!" I say proudly I slice deep into my neck, I can feel my oxygen getting cut off  
  
"People! I have reached . . .nirvana!" I say as my body hits the floor I can't feel it but I know it's happening, that's when it turned black.  
  
********************** Normal POV *****************************  
  
"She's waking up!" said Zomb happily; Heero lay on the bed that she first lay on when Lupinex had taken her home,  
  
"Great!" said the Dark Bladers running to her side,  
  
"Oh god Sister Heero!" said Lupinex,  
  
"Heero! Heero are you alright?" asked Sanqwinex taking her hand; Heero's eyes peeped open,  
  
"Get off of me Count Hentai!" she groaned, the Dark Bladers laughed. She was covered in towels blood soaked were all of them,  
  
"K'SO! I thought I was dead . . ." thought Heero.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I hope you guys liked that chapter it was kind of rushed!  
  
Heero: Yeah she did in five minutes cos she's going on Holiday!  
  
Yay! I hate the sun I got all burned nasty! NASTY SUN! ~chucks stones at the sun~  
  
Heero: Well review now, remember flames will be used on Mariah and Emily! 


	6. Broken Hearts

Hey I'm back! No don't run away! I have cookies! Phew . . .well anyways I'm back from my holidays and its time for chapter 6 everyone! In the last chapter Heero tried to commit suicide and failed badly! Oh well . . .  
  
Heero: HELP! She's trying to kill me!  
  
SSSSSHHHHH!! ~Hides knife~ No I'm not! Heero do the disclaimer . . .~evil eyes~ or else  
  
Heero: Linky owns any totally baka sounding characters . . .oh yeah and me! Enjoy folks!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Broken Hearts  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I sat up in my bed, cursing and muttering which isn't normal for me: the chirpy Neko-Oni; I let out a yawn, and then collapsed backwards into my comfy and soft bed,  
  
"Lupinex?" I asked softly I needed to know if that Kawaii Ookami was about, I sighed heavily, MY koi, the only Dark Blader for me . . .unlike Sanqwinex! Baka Count Hentai! I'm considering telling Lupinex my feelings for him; I mean just to make Sanqwinex jealous . . . I'm evil I know, I know! I mean Sanqwinex managed to blurt out his feelings for Moi no problemo! No questions asked . . .well I did ask a few questions, but I was depressed so I don't really remember much. It goes along the lines of.  
  
Zelatous appears, I get depressed, Sanqwinex tries to kiss me, I go suicidal and here I am!  
  
I can't be bothered trying to kill myself again; it just means that when I wake up from an unsuccessful suicide attempt Cenotaph makes me wash the dishes! Bah humbug! I wonder if Zelatous will try to hurt the Dark Bladers?  
  
I flip over onto my side trying to shake the feeling out my mind, I begin to shiver violently this always happens when I think of Zelatous after all he put me through it scares me so bad! I wish he would just disappear from history!  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar scent . . .its Lupinex! Here to visit me YAY!  
  
"Hey sister Heero how are you feeling?" Lupinex asked sitting beside me, my world always seems so much better when he's in it,  
  
"I'm okay . . .could be better but okay," I sigh running my hand stressfully through my mop of black hair, I see his ice blue eyes cast upon the distressed wound on my neck,  
  
"Why DID you try to commit suicide you had me really worried about you," said Lupinex, I go to say something but nothing comes out, It's strange, I can't bring myself to tell him about my past, I know he'll comfort me but I just can't do it, I thought I was being calm but my whole body was shaking the tears were streaming down my cheeks and I didn't even know it.  
  
Lupinex's eyes widened I saw the look of concern glinting in his icy blue stare,  
  
"Heero," he said tilting my chin up, I didn't respond, more like I couldn't respond I was to shaky, he fixed his ice blue eyes on my Sapphire blue ones, "I want you to tell why you did it! Don't lie to me Heero, I want to know the TRUTH!"  
  
"I . . . betrayed . . . my team. They was threw out and . . .told me that if I ever showed my face again . . . he would kill me . . .but they hunted me down and beat me up, they tried to kill me . . .but you saved me . . .and he knows that you did . . .and the only way I could stop him from hurting you was if I died . . .but I lived and now he's going to hurt you!" I sob he leaned forward and hugged me, he was totally speechless, totally!  
  
"Heero it's alright, you hear me? I won't let them get you," said Lupinex, "We'll find a way to beat them, together!"  
  
I nod and he wiped my bitter tears away. I wish I could be as strong as he was, but I'm just a stupid cowardly little cat girl, I can't do anything right! I closed my eyes trying not think what Zelatous is plotting at the moment, but its hard, really hard especially when you know that it has something to do with the destruction of your loved ones  
  
Well he can take Sanqwinex . . .  
  
But I don't think Lupinex would be very happy with me, and I don't want to hurt Lupinex's feelings not ONE bit.  
  
There was a crash of thunder and lightning illuminated the small room, Lupinex held me close we could hear the rain batter off the roof but neither of us said anything, there was something in the air that told us something bad was going to happen.  
  
Take a guess . . .  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Well hope you liked the chapter! Now review and flames will be used on Kenny today for being nasty to Dizzi!  
  
Sayonara! Ja ne in the next chapter! 


	7. Scared to death oh and we brought Pizza...

Konnichi wa! People chap 7 is here! I hope you all liked the last chappie? Well anywayz here it is! Heero the disclaimer please!  
  
Heero: Why do I always have to do it? Why can't Zelatous do it?  
  
Zelatous: Cos I'm special!  
  
Heero: Are not!  
  
Zelatous: Am too!  
  
Heero: Are not!  
  
Zelatous: Am too!  
  
Heero: Are not!  
  
Zelatous: Am too!  
  
Heero: Are not!  
  
Okay . . .I'll do it! I don't own the Dark Bladers I only own Heero and Zelatous and his cronies! There are you two happy now?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Scared to Death . . . oh and we brought Pizza!  
  
There was a loud knock upon the door Heero and the Dark Bladers had decided NOT to answer it. Heero shivered in the corner of the room she had a feeling that she knew who it was, could it be Zelatous? Whoever it was knocked again they must have known the Dark Bladers were in. They all exchanged glances. Cenotaph got up.  
  
"Cenotaph! What are you doing?" demanded Lupinex,  
  
"Answering the door is that a crime?" replied Cenotaph,  
  
"Could be!" replied Zomb happily,  
  
"That was a rhetorical question Zomb, WE are the Dark Bladers why should we fear another life form?" asked Cenotaph resting his hand on the door knob,  
  
"Cenotaph . . .don't . . .please," stammered Heero trembling in fear, the whole room was full of tension there was another knock at the door, causing everyone to jump,  
  
"Think about it Cenotaph what kind of person waits around this long . . .unless they know we're here," said Lupinex his voice almost squeaking with fright,  
  
"Yeah Cenotaph!" said Sanqwinex and Zomb.  
  
Cenotaph bit his lip; he was beginning to have doubts about opening the door, he shook his head he and scolded himself for not opening the door and being such a coward, he turned the iron door knob and tugged at the door, everyone held their breath as the door swung open, the tension was so thick now you would have to cut it with a chainsaw!  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Yelled the Bladebreakers with the exception of Kai, The Dark Bladers crashed down anime style!  
  
"Hope you don't mind us dropping by!" said Tyson happily as the Bladebreakers walked casually into the Dark Bladers home,  
  
"And what makes you think you can just waltz on in here like that!" demanded Sanqwinex, Tyson put on his puppy dog eyes,  
  
"But it's so cold and wet outside . . .and we brought PIZZA!" he yelled,  
  
"Yeah! And its just fresh with no garlic!" said Max pointing at Sanqwinex,  
  
"Lucky me," said Sanqwinex with sarcasm,  
  
"YAY! PIZZA!" yelled Zomb happily,  
  
"Zomb!" scolded the Dark Bladers.  
  
About ten minutes later they all got settled down . . .  
  
"So how ya doing Lupinex?" asked Rei approaching Lupinex and handing him a slice of pizza,  
  
"I'm okay Rei, how are you?" replied Lupinex taking the slice of pizza from Rei,  
  
"Fine, I see you have a new recruit," Rei said looking at Heero who was still slumped in the shadows,  
  
"Yeah, she's staying with us for a while, her name's Heero," said Lupinex finishing his last bite of pizza,  
  
"Heero, eh?" asked Rei, "Is she friendly?"  
  
"We don't know how she acts with humans yet so I wouldn't get too close to her she's can bite pretty sore," said Lupinex, "Just ask Sanqwinex!"  
  
"I take it she bit him then?" laughed Rei,  
  
"You can only imagine!" laughed Lupinex as Kai walked over to them.  
  
****************  
  
Heero's POV  
  
****************  
  
I sit in the shadows . . .and here was me thinking that Zelatous was coming! HMPH! Look at those stinking mortals one of them keeps staring at me, and if he doesn't stop it I'll come out there and give him a piece of my mind! I'm trying to stop my tail from going all bushy and spitting at him . . .one of the downfalls of being a cat demon, you know? Damn there's another one staring at me now . . .I heard Lupinex call him Rei . . .he actually looks kinda like a cat, I don't mind him but that damned tall one with slate hair is driving me round the bend! I have to refrain myself from seriously hurting the creep, I shot him a death glare and he shot me one back, this continues for a while until he eventually turns away and walks over to Lupinex and Rei.  
  
****************  
  
Kai's POV  
  
****************  
  
I walked into the Dark Bladers' house it stinks of blood and raw flesh; I look around the room suspiciously and walk over to the only wall that doesn't have something filthy on it. Rei is talking to Lupinex whilst Kenny is talking to Cenotaph, and the morons A.K.A Tyson and Max are talking to Zomb and Sanqwinex. My crimson eyes fall upon yet another presence in the room, the darkest corner of the room, a small cat-girl by the looks of it, its almost as if she could sense me staring at her so she stared directly back, there's something on her neck a blood-soaked bandage except the blood has been left to dry so it's a kind of brownish colour . . .gross I guess she's what's causing the smell. She seems to be quite agitated, she glared at me so I glared right back at her, for god sake what's the crack with this kid? She seems to be quite vicious and to be quite honest I don't want to get on her bad side; I walk over to Rei and Lupinex.  
  
***********  
  
Normal POV  
  
***********  
  
"Nice of you to drop by!" said Lupinex seeing them to the door,  
  
"Yeah, we'll see you again some time," said Rei,  
  
"Hopefully soon," said Kenny,  
  
"Hopefully," replied Cenotaph,  
  
"Well see ya!" said Tyson waving,  
  
"Yeah goodbye!" said the Bladebreakers walking out the door,  
  
"Goodbye!" said the Dark Bladers,  
  
"Bye Heero!" said Rei waving at Heero, her ears perked hearing her name, and she waved back to Rei. Cenotaph shut the door,  
  
"Thank the shadows that's over!" said Cenotaph,  
  
"Yeah," replied Sanqwinex,  
  
"It thought it was good that they dropped by!" said Lupinex,  
  
"Yeah me too," said Zomb happily,  
  
"You would," said Sanqwinex,  
  
"You can come out now Heero!" said Lupinex.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Did you like that chapter? Well review please.  
  
Press the button, come on press the button! PRESS THE BUTTON! ~Chucks cookies at the readers~ I SAID PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON NOW!!!  
  
Heero: She's gone mad!  
  
Kai: Its all the Irn Bru that's doing it to her!  
  
Heero: Okay well help me wrestle her into a strait jacket and we can go chuck flames at the All Stars Training Facility and Kenny! 


	8. Kokoro de Mitsumete Iru

Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update . . .I thought I'd given up on this fic but thanks to a couple of reviewers I regained my writing inspiration again! Hurrah! Enjoy! I'm open to any suggestions or ideas!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Kokoro de Mitsumete Iru  
  
*Heero's POV*  
  
I sit on the sofa; it's Lupinex's turn to look after me tonight...who do they think I am? Some kinda baby? But it doesn't matter I'm here alone with my Aidake, we finally get some personal time and a little privacy . . .tee hee . . . I lean back on the sofa, damn. I really wanted to go out with the guys for the hunt tonight but 'apparently' I'm not well enough yet! Not only that but I'm still on kitchen duty after trying to commit suicide. Hmph! Baka Cenotaph, oh sure I'll just make Heero wash the dishes after trying to kill herself! Sheesh you should see some of the stuff I have to wash it's disgusting! I mean there is nothing worse than if Sanqwinex decides to have a Blood Cocktail in a huge thin crystal glass it's impossible to wash and if I break it I have to clean his room! And Cenotaph despite being an Evil Undead Egyptian Mummy is a strict vegetarian! Zomb will eat just about anything and that's the problem his dishes are murder to wash I mean Loki knows what that guy eats YUCK! The only Oni I can't complain about is my Yami Tenshi, you know the Kawaii Ookami? Lupinex! Well he's the best there's no other way to put it! But thankfully I don't need to wash the dishes tonight so I can just sit back, relax and cause chaos!  
  
I tilt my head back and look around the dark room this is soooo boring! Where is Lupinex? I'm hungry! I wanna go outside! When are the others going to be home? What time is it? K'so!! I'm so bored.  
  
"Hey Heero-Chan,"  
  
Things just got better. I lift my head up and smile at Lupinex he must just be out the shower his hair is all wet. He's wearing a plain black shirt and baggy black pants with a chain hanging from them . . .hey this inu yasha's got style . . .meow! He shakes his head and the water in it goes flying. I use a pillow to avoid getting soaked.  
  
"Hey Lupinex, what do you want to do tonight?" I ask I see his moonlit eyes flash mischievously as he sits down beside me.  
  
"Dunno kitty cat what do you want to do?" he asks flirtatiously, I smile; I think I can guess what's on this yasha's mind. Hmm and it's dirty too. I shrug and move closer to his body, I smell the sweet jade smell from his freshly washed body, man I'm seeing fireworks just being with him. My tail sways back and forth as I rest my head on his strong shoulder. Ah I could just stay here forever.  
  
I need to tell him how I feel here goes . . .  
  
* Lupinex's POV *  
  
Damn, am I dropping the hint enough? Is she even noticing that I'm making an effort to look good for her? I love you Heero-Chan . . .why is that so hard to say? Why can I just look her straight in the eye hold her in my arms and tell her straight that I'm crazy about her. I'm even making an effort to learn some Japanese for her. Does she even know I care? Does she even like me back at least a little bit . . .god if I only knew . . .I just want to hold her, just want to feel her touch me like she would her lover . . .but why is it so hard?  
  
I stare at her longingly; for once she isn't wearing my drapes! Zomb went out and got her some clothes. Her shoulder-length black hair is sleek and brushes gently against my shoulders, her black t-shirt clings to her and her baggy black jeans are at least three sizes too big for her they slunk to her lower waist revealing the black thong she's wearing. I sigh and put my arm around her shoulders; she looks up at me with those roguish sapphire eyes an evident grin portrayed by her delicate lips.  
  
"Can I ask you a question Lupinex?" she asks so innocently, I hear her heart pace pick up. Her breathing gets quicker and heavier and she grips my shirt tight,  
  
"Ask away," I say slightly confused, why is she acting like this?  
  
"Well you see. . .I'm just gonna say this straight. . . I love you . . .and I have done since I first laid eyes on you . . .I know it's a stupid question to ask but . . .could you ever love me back?" My heart skips a beat. She actually does . . .it's like my dream's come true . . .she loves me - she actually loves me. I try to say something but the words just don't come out. She goes quiet and her face saddens. "It's okay, I understand if you don't love m-"  
  
I press my lips against hers and kiss her as passionately as I can; she kisses me back in the same manner. I'm in heaven, I've died and I've gone to heaven this just can't be reality. She shifts, and suddenly I find myself on top of her. She starts to unbutton my shirt and kisses my neck running her warm tongue over my skin. I shiver her tongue feels somewhat rough but I love it, her arms trace my back and all I can do is let out all the pleasure she's putting me through in moans. She slowly takes off my shirt rolling it off over my shoulders and pushing it down over my arms. She runs her tongue from the side of my face and down my torso until she reaches my jeans. I think its time for me to take a little control.  
  
I run my hand through her sleek hair and feel her soft breath on my face. Our lips meet yet again and I feel her breath mingle with mine. Heero rubs her body against mine I feel a tingling sensation all over. God I wish this would last forever.  
  
"I love you babe."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Sanqwinex, Cenotaph and Zomb trekked over to their small house. Tired, dirty and sweaty from the hunt all they wanted to do was get washed and go to bed it would soon be morning and they wanted to get some well-earned rest. Cenotaph unlocked the door and put the chain on behind the three yashas. They walked through to the living room and shrieked.  
  
"LUPINEX? HEER-"  
  
Cenotaph covered Zomb and Sanqwinex's mouths. And muttered "They're asleep." Their eyes studied the two demons. Their bodies entwined smiles etched onto their demonic features. Both demons were topless and Lupinex's trousers were loose around his waist, their hair was a mess and it was easy to see that they'd tired themselves out on the sofa.  
  
Tears filled Sanqwinex's eyes. How could she do this to him? After all that he's told her? Sanqwinex didn't know if he was heartbroken or furious. Probably both, his heartbeat was frenzied, he couldn't take it anymore storming off to his room, Sanqwinex wept. Zomb and Cenotaph exchanged puzzled glances it seemed there was something that these demons clearly weren't telling them. They decided that they'd discuss it in the morning.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*****************************************************  
  
DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? R&R PLEASE! AND REMEMBER OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS! -^____^- 


End file.
